A New Scheme aka Devilish Dementions
by DarkVoltoriz
Summary: ...Agent Smith...creates Agent Meryl? And Morpehus...discovers James, the one who will lead them to victory.. or distruction? Elise, discovers she really ISN'T who she thinks at all! Fun Matrix Adventure! Join your favorite Matrix Char's and New Ones!
1. Prequel Meryl The Agent Arises

Usually, I would sit reading, after a long, rather uneventful day at work. It was just an annoying habit I had gotten into, I suppose. I was weird like that. Full of unimaginable surprises that no one suspected.  
Like for instance, the disturbing scar that trailed down my neck and collar bone on my right side. Everyone asked me if I was involved in some tragic accident. Usually, I neglect to answer those types of questions, considering, in all likely-hood, they probably could care less what my answer was. But then, there was the fact of normal human nature. If I told them that my lungs and other main arteries in my body weren't there - that there was the first artificially intelligent body organs in replace of my poor excuse of real human organs, they'd do one of two things. Declare me mentally insane. Or, become fatally envious. Humans, or at least the fair bunch I had gotten to know in my lifetime seemed to want things more often than they needed them. Making them tools of deception and an unfair victim to envy.  
I had always been fond of computers. Even as a little child, I'd discover more and more things that made them well worth my time. As I got older, I began studying deeper into technology and by the time I was twenty years old, I had became Assistant Manager of Microsoft Computer Industries, working along-side Bill Gates, the richest man in the world.  
During this time is when I began becoming interested in a transplant surgery, a local doctor in NYC performed. He was relatively new in the business, he had told me when I was e-mailed a letter from him. He was planning to make me a deal, if I cooperated.  
He wanted to be the first successful creator of an Artificially Intelligent Human (A.I.H.). All of the vital organs in the human body would become computer operated and the human as brilliant as a computer and immortal. I was determined to be the first and with my knowledge of computers, it was quite obvious I'd make quite a perfection of myself.  
So the doctor, who I had called Dr. Mitchell, began the long extensive process of re-designing me. He preformed the first two surgeries in two weeks - the first surgery replacing my liver and kidneys with a computerized urinary control system. No more trips to the endlessly long lines in the woman's restrooms. The second, a week later, restructuring the lower half of my bones to metallic exteriors. When I was able to walk again, the lower part of my body could, literally, not be broken. After weeks of adjusting to the past surgeries, he began more extensive work. Replacing my heart and muscular tissues with machines that would allow me to maneuver in ways normal human beings never even imagined they would maneuver. Dr. Mitchell had to "specially order" the microchip that was tucked away into the crevices of my brain. He had had another Doctor disassemble it from a government controlled computer. So when I awoke from my unconscious slumber, I could recall every illegally used hacking code the government had ever found. My disgustingly slow Math skills were no longer a problem.  
For weeks I wasn't able to move as I drifted in and out of sleep. The doctor continued updating me - everyday making me more Artificial and less human. One time, when I had woke up, I could recall my keen senses. My hearing was multiple times better than it had ever been and my eyes could focus directly on an object and I would be able to recall exactly what it was used for, and what it had been used for previously and whom by. Some of the medical instruments in the room caused me a moments shock, when I learned of what other things it had been used for...  
The most extensive and one of the final surgeries I completed was a complete upper torso readjustment. My bones, like the lower half of me were completely metal, outside. He had also made it so that, unlike most Artificial machines, I was completely waterproof from head to toe and the only real maintenance I would need was to feed myself. No longer would I age - twenty seven I was, twenty seven I would be forever. I was the smartest creature that still lived on Earth, and I loved it....  
  
She was a brilliant work of art. The Agents had never seen such a brilliant masterpiece. The best part, Smith thought, was that she was a human too blind to realize her races fate, and she would bring the downfall to them all. Zion would fall, Neo and Morpheus would fall, and then entire human race would be crushed by the super-natural machines.  
He had been the clever one, and now that he had the tool, the one thing that would let the computers win this war - there was no stopping them. The Agents would side with him once again, and he would be the one in control - not only of the Matrix, but destiny itself.  
He cleared his throat, looking down at her, "Tell me Meryl...How do you feel?". She had been fast asleep under anesthesia for almost seven hours now, but she looked absolutely marvelous. "...I feel..", she began, pondering on the words to say, "powerful". She sat up slowly, as she looked to Smith, who was beaming from ear to ear. "Powerful, Dr. Mitchell". Smith nodded, placing himself in a chair directly across from her. "Its time we got down to business", he crossed his arms, continuing, "After all, you do owe me for this.... favor". Meryl coughed, "No.. I didn't think that you were going to make me pay for the surgeries, Dr. Mitchell. I don't have a lot of money right now, as it is...". He nodded, finishing where she had left off, " Please. Call me Smith, and as far as payment, I was thinking along the lines of something else...other than money". She paused, and then nodded, motioning him to go on.  
"You see...", Smith chose his words carefully, deciding to hide the truth from her, at first, "..The government has been..." He paused again, thinking briefly, deciding the truth was probably the better way to go. " You told me, once, how you trusted... computers.. more than humans? Correct? After all...humans are a waste of precious time, are they not?" For a moment, it looked as though Meryl was shocked, but after a second, she let out a loud, harsh laugh, "Yes...Smith is it? How wonderful it is to feel superior to the human race. They're pathetic, wasteful creatures... Wouldn't it be nice if the real world was all like me...? Less of the stupid brainless humans...".  
I'm more like you than you think, Smith thought, taking her arm.  
"Perhaps its time you really saw the real world, Meryl....  
Perhaps its time..." 


	2. Prequel Elise The Discovery of James

Elise remembered nothing more than being a real human being, born in the center of the Earth, in Zion. She was nothing different than any other person she had grown up around her whole entire life, and she would never be any different than most anyone she would ever meet. The first person she had grown attached to who had been faced with different circumstances than her own, was Apoc. He had been faced with the challenge of living a life of freedom. Changing what he once knew as his own life, to something totally completely different. She was amazed anyone could do that, let alone how Apoc and the rest of the members who fought in the Matrix could.  
When Tank had joined the Matrix team, when he was only twelve, she had watched him grow from a small, defenseless child, into a strong, tactful man. She loved him for that, and she believed that she always would. Her mother had encouraged her ever since she first met him to marry him when she was old enough. He seemed perfect for her, and she too believed that, most of the time.  
But then there was now.  
"Tank!", she grumbled, picking up the pieces of her Mothers now broken computer monitor, " How many times do I have to tell you.... Get your own things to meddle with. For heavens sake!"  
He looked up to her, grinning, picking up the glass screen pieces that had shattered on impact when it had hit the ground. "Awww, come on now, Elise. You know she wasn't going to use that for anything special. Besides, I know what I'm doing".  
"You say that after you break the screen..", she muttered, helping him tend to the broken glass. She looked up to him every once and a while as he worked, shaking her head from side to side slowly, muttering quietly to herself, "What are we going to do with you, Tank... What are we going to do with you...?". "Morpheus is going to be here any minute, Elise. Can't we save this for later?..", Tank looked up to her, taken aback that she had been staring directly at him. She shook her head, looking away from him briefly, before nodding, slowly. "Sure, Tank. Sure". She stood up, holding her hand out to help her friend to his feet. He took it gingerly, stepping up, towering over her a couple inches or so.  
Suddenly, as they had both stood up, Morpheus and Neo stepped outside of the house, dragging along with them a sopping wet, unconscious body. Neo knocked, twice, like he always did to warn Tank that it was him. Tank looked to Elise, cocking a brow, as he slowly crept toward the door. He opened it halfway, stopping and staring, in dismay as he looked to the body on the ground.  
"You unplugged another one...?", Tank gasped, throwing open the door, letting the pair inside with the dripping body. Lucky for Tank, his house was furnished with top-notch, sturdy hardwood floors, which took no damage to the liquid that spilled from the body. Morpheus nodded in response as he drug the body into the large control booth, where Tank kept his acupuncture chamber and his heavy machinery.  
Tank looked to Elise, trying to figure out what to say to her as she continued to stare in shock as the two drug the body over to the acupuncture table in the adjoining room. "..T.. t.. Tank...?", she stammered, watching as they sat the dripping body down to rest, "Why did they bring a body..". Tank interrupted her, abruptly, shoving her towards the kitchen, in the opposite direction, "How about you go fix yourself something nice and cold to drink, and I'll explain everything later? Okay, Elise?...". She didn't budge, staring at him, her dark brown eyes in a deep state of confusion and frustration. "Tank! I demand you explain to me what's going on right this second!". Morpheus stepped back into the room with the two, looking to Tank, briefly. "Tank, why don't you just let her watch? What harm will it do her, anyhow? She has to learn eventually...". Tank started to reply, but Morpheus shook his head quick enough for him to realize - now wasn't the time - and he looked back to Elise, motioning for her to follow him.  
He made his way into the room, standing next to Neo, who was at the table, looking down at their newest member. "Alright. I'm assuming you want me to hook everything up..." Morpheus nodded, placing a comforting hand to Elise's shoulder, smiling his unusual half-smile, that took much effort to show. Elise just stared down at the boy on the table, who looked not much older than her, if not the same age as her. Soggy, wet dark brown hair, clung to the sides of his distinctive facial features. His dark brown eyes were slightly visible, although he was defiantly unconscious. She forced a half-hearted smile back to Morpheus, as she watched Tank begin typing furiously away at computer consoles directly behind the boy on the table.  
After a couple minutes of Tank typing, several robotic arms began moving slowly over the unconscious body, with long, almost weapon-like needles that began puncturing the boy in different parts of his skin. Elise let out a low whimper, and turned, hiding her face in Morpheus's chest, beginning to sob. Morpheus, unsure of how to handle a situation such as this, patted her back lightly, reassuring her that everything was okay, and this was normal procedure. After clicking a couple more buttons on the computers, Tank flopped into a comfortable computer chair, leaning back, and grinning from ear to ear. "Couple of hours, and we'll have us another well-muscled Matrix phenomenon".  
  
As James began to float back to consciousness, he heard voices drifting around in his head. "I think he's coming back...". "Any minute now and he should be up and at it!". "Morpheus... Who is he..?". He blinked a couple of times, and stared upward, in the long, rectangular, almost "coffin-like" contraption he was held in, noticing the billions of needles that were driven into his skin in every possible place imaginable. "...ahhh..", he muttered, shaking his head back and forth. Morpheus looked down at the boy, smiling the way no one was used to him smiling, looking to Neo, and then back to him. "Rest, my friend. Rest." The boy shook his head again, refusing to believe the man who he had seen just hours ago, who had made him choose between two destinies, was staring down at him now, telling him to relax when he had needles flowing into him. "..This is all a dream...This isn't real...This can't be..". Elise stepped forward, placing a hand on the glass. Brown eyes met brown eyes, and the boys heart stopped almost immediately. The face looked so familiar to him, and it calmed him in a sense to look up, and see a face such as hers looking down on him with such a sincerity. He sighed, heavily, closing his eyes and drifting back into sleep.  
  
When he awoke, several hours later, he was in shock to find himself in a bed, in a cabin-like room, being stared down upon by the same familiar girl as before. He stood up, rather quickly, and he regretted this, as pain shot through his newly equipped muscular tissue. He ran his fingers to his neck, noting the gaping hole in the back of his neck, and suddenly panicked, looking to the girl, in shock. "Where.. am I?", he gasped. She sat down beside him, placing her hand on top of his. Her hand felt familiar, even, to the touch, and old memories rushed through his head, and his heart skipped beats again, before he looked to her, and stammered his same question, once again. "..Where am I..?", he asked, hand trembling underneath hers. She brushed her other hand lightly to his face. "You look so scared..", she whispered. "I'm not frightened. I just.. want to know where I am", he said, matter-of-factly. She smiled, "Your on Morpheus's ship, the Nebacanezza". He blinked, tilting his head to the side, arching a brow, slightly. "You mean, the ship that he told me about when he met me earlier..?" She nodded, and he shook his head in disbelief, "So this really isn't a dream".  
She smiled, nodding. "Nope. It isn't a dream...and apparently from what Morpheus tells me, your going to be the next best thing, aside from Neo, himself. Which, is quite an honor, if I do say so myself". The boy looked puzzled, and she managed to squeak out a bit of a chuckle. "You'll understand soon enough", she patted him on the shoulder, standing up. "He's ready for you anyhow". He stood up beside her, nodding. She grinned, pushing open the latched door, looking back to him for a moment, "What's your name anyhow? Morpheus never mentioned your name to me". He thought, briefly, before responding. "Call me.. Bullseye", he answered, "Just Bullseye". 


	3. Prequel James aka Bullseye

James lay on the side of her bed, propped up against her wooden backboard, which held the intricate designs pierced into the wood. He smiled lightly, like he normally did when no one was looking, watching her drift into a pleasant sleep, brown eyes softening as he brushed her reddish brown hair back behind her ears. Slowly, he stood up off of the side of her bed, taking the edges of her old-time looking bed-sheets, and tucking her in the rest of the way. He sat back, admiring her for a moment, before leaning over, planting a quick kiss to her lips, and then turning towards the slightly ajar window, to leave.  
She stirred in her sleep, turning over, and without opening her eyes she began to mumble under her breath, " James.. Don't leave me... Please..." He shook his head, still smiling lightly, as he turned back to face her, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand into his. "Its getting late, silly... Besides, I need to head home anyways. If your Mom catches me here we'll both get it. You know that...", he squeezed her hand lightly, letting it drop to rest back beside her. After a couple of minutes in silence, he relaxed, assuming everything was okay, and she was well back off in a dream of some sort. He stood up again, steadying himself on top of the shelf below her window, and then hopping out, silently hitting the ground on the other side. He closed it back, like it normally was - she always left it unlocked so he could slip in during the night. He always surprised her with his evening visits.  
He stepped back around the corner of her house, heading back down the normal sub-division sidewalk, back to his own home, where he was supposed to be getting some sleep before another boring, uneventful day at High School. Of course, he hardly ever got any sleep as it was, and he needed to finish the response to the man who had seemed interested in his Machete that he was selling online.  
He rounded the corner, up the long and newly paved driveway of his home, slipping through the bushes to his window, which he also left unlocked so he could get back inside. He quickly slid it open, bracing himself against the side of the house, and flipping over the window sill, sliding onto his own bed. He let out a sigh of relief, amused no one had found out about his midnight outings yet. But he was quite a sly one as it was, so maybe possibly no one really knew what he was up to at all.  
James looked towards his computer, which sat at his desk, piled up with loads of papers and textbooks of all shapes and sizes. He was never one for organization, and people always seemed to get on his case about why he lost things so easily. Maybe it was because they were lodged someplace in his black hole of a room, and they were still waiting to be found.  
Suddenly he noticed the message that blinked on his screen, and he sat up on his bed, leaning in to read it more clearly. ' I've been wondering where you were...'. He continued to watch the screen as it typed another message under the previous one. ' We've been watching you, Bullseye.' He closed his eyes, sighing heavily again. It was just someone online who had been looking at his Machete, that was it. He always used the name "Bullseye" when he sold things online. Just for safety purposes. Besides, he liked that name anyway. It had a ring to it that pleased him enough to keep it for himself.  
Suddenly he turned, noticing the beeping noise coming from a different direction of his room. The boy stood up, awkwardly, staring hard at the box that sat on his dresser. It was a standard, normal shipping box, like something he would send presents to his relatives up north in for Christmas. He walked over, tearing a hole into the box, and slipping his hand inside, as the beeping grew louder. James stared for a moment, before pulling out a black cell phone, which continued to beep loudly. He flipped open the top, and slowly brought the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello..?..", Neo snapped in front of Bullseye's face, trying to get him to come back to reality, " Bullseye...? Are you catching a word I'm saying..?". Suddenly he snapped out of it, looking at Neo, staring in shock. " I.. I'm sorry Neo. I.. was having a flashback of the past. That's all".  
He smiled to himself, as he looked up at the inside area of the Nebacanneza, where he had spent almost a year now, fighting for his life. He shook his head, recalling the girl he had remembered in his dream. The girl that he had adored and loved so much. He never would have imagined she was fake. That his affection for her had just been an infatuation and nothing more. Like loving the wind. It wouldn't thank you for loving it. It would just keep on blowing. 


	4. Elises Betrayal Agent Workout

She stood outside the building, her head pressed against the cold stainless steel numbers "722" that marked the address of the old abandoned warehouse. She couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do... Now that he was dead.  
It had seemed like just weeks ago that she had decided to break loose herself. The war wasn't her fault, after all, and she certainly didn't feel obligated any longer to listen to a bunch of Space Commanders who thought they knew any better what to do. Who listened to the Oracle anyways? She was just some cheap-sake fortuneteller who thought she knew what was going to happen.  
"...And you find that hard to believe that I do.....", a voice spoke from beside her, and as she turned, the familiar aged face of the Oracle nodded to her briefly. "Don't let appearances fool you, my dear. You often try too hard to understand things the way your mind wants you to understand them, and not the way your supposed to. There's a big difference between the two, you know.". She smiled, wrinkles forming along the edges of her cheeks, as she moved to sit on the bench directly across from where the girl was standing.  
"Elise...There's something I think you must learn...", the Oracle spoke quietly, patting on the bench beside her, "Come, sit with me. Let's have a talk". Without word, Elise, arms crossed over her small chest went over, sitting beside the old but wiser.  
" You see... There are two different types of people in this..."; the Oracle paused for a moment, contemplating what to say, before deciding with a nod of her head, "...world of ours... There's people who depend on themselves, and what they, and they alone believe is the right thing to do". She smiled, looking to her, arching a fading gray brow at her before continuing. "Then, there are the others that depend on each other to work through the problems they've discovered. Together".  
"...What exactly are you getting at?..", Elise looked at the lady with a sense of un-security, but still, she trusted her more than most people she knew. At least for the moment.  
"..I think you already know what I'm getting at, sweetheart", the Oracle smiled, patting her on the cheek, "Do me a favor and watch out for yourself". Elise sighed heavily, looking away for a moment, down the opposite side of the street, watching as the cars, just merely images - fake images that the mindless computers had created for the humans to drown in - rolled down the street. Then, as she turned back to answer the Oracle, she noticed, in a mere instant, she was gone. Just the memory of her lingered, where she once was sitting beside Elise. She stood up, shaking her head, letting out another sigh, as she stood up, staring down the street, silently.  
  
Meanwhile, inside one of the well-developed training programs that none-other than the computer masterminds of Morpheus's team had created, Neo was busily preparing his newest ally. The boy looked well rounded for his age, actually taking on the appearance to look older than he really was. For fourteen, almost fifteen now a days, he was looking more of the age of seventeen or eighteen, if Neo had to guess. Which was partially a good thing, for what he was training him to become.  
" ...Alright Bullseye. Listen carefully. There's two things you must know about this training area that Morpheus taught me the first time I learned what your about to learn, now." He paused for a moment, looking to the boy, who seem preoccupied by his surroundings. People were bustling everywhere, and he seemed to be right in the middle of it all, barely catching a word Neo was saying, at least for the moment.  
"Ahem. James...? Should I call you that and possibly you'd gather somewhat of what I'm saying..?", he crossed his arms over his black trench coat, squinting his eyes to see the boy a bit clearer. " I heard what you said, Neo", the boy answered simply, " 2 things. Morpheus taught you both, and..You were about to tell me them.." Neo stepped back slightly, in awkward surprise, amazed that the boy had taken such a niche' to unaware listening skills.  
Suddenly, as it had happened before when Neo had entered this training area, the colorful red dress caught the side of the boys eye. He managed to flinch slightly, but did not however turn in the direction of her, merely smiling. "I'm supposed to turn. Aren't I, Neo? I'm supposed to turn, and follow the direction of the girl who just passed me. In the red dress. But this computer programs been programed to find some way to discompose of me, hasn't it?". Neo's cautious glance flew from a hard stare, to an amused, and rather pleased smirk. " I'm impressed.." Bullseye merely nodded, as he cocked his right hand, forming a fist, squatting just a tad bit, and slowly stepping an inch or so back, so that he was perfectly aligned with Neo, who was watching him carefully. Finally, after a brief moment, he turned hard to his right, hand flying right through the computer- simulated image of the Agent - where if it had been real, he would've successfully been able to knock the gun, which, if he had turned to follow the trail of the girl he had previously seen, would've been aimed directly at his forehead - his hand simply slicing through it, and landing back at his side.  
By this time, Neo had already taken under assumption that the boy was more than ready, and had dis-attached his cell-phone, and dialed to Link. "Link, this is Neo. Bring us in. He's ready". 


	5. Agent Trouble

In the depths of the Matrix - in what every normal human being called New York City - two, very normal looking human beings stood, in what looked like a very normal human conversation on an average everyday afternoon. Little did anyone know that behind the man, standing as tall as any full grown human man would stand, was a meticulous, crafty computer, named Smith. The girl, who stood next to him, face, when you caught it in a certain light looked as though it was slightly sunburned or tan, in certain areas, and normal in others. The face deformation wasn't natural, considering she previously had had several surgeries to implant computer software into her brain and body tissues. So more or less the two were less human than they appeared to be - but appearances can be deceiving, can't they...?  
"..So..Agent Meryl...", Smith began, watching her out of the corner of his brown eyes. She cleared her throat, blinking, but yet in an odd sense it looked awkward for a blink - like it was held too long for some reason. As she stood, the scanner clicked in her head, triggering the sensors that tracked every creature from a hundred square miles in any direction. She was a high-powered demon machine. Pounce when ready. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed slightly, and her head jerked towards Smith.  
"They're here."  
  
Morpheus and Trinity took the long route, catching the long alleyways and back paths into the city. It was the only way to be sure that they weren't being tracked by anything, and they weren't going to run into any Agents.  
"Trinity, I want you to stay close to me. Unless we run into trouble. Then I want you to get out. As fast as possible. Understood?", Morpheus looked to her as he trailed down another alleyway, gun cocked at hand. " I understand, Morpheus", Trinity replied, her left hand held at her waist, just incase she needed her own gun, which was securely fastened to the holder at her side.  
They continued making steady pace, and as they continued, Morpheus grew more and more leery of what he would find behind every turn they made. He watched as they passed a little girl walking her dog on the sidewalk on an abandoned street, and he turned back to glance at Trinity when he saw her. She nodded, continuing to keep pace.  
Suddenly the little girl deformed, face stretching outward, hands bulging right-side out, and seconds later, the body of a full grown man, in a black suit came stumbling out, two steps behind Morpheus and Trinity. He cocked his gun, stopping silently in his tracks as he watched them trail on, holding it steady in his palm. Agent Meryl stepped from an alley nearby, beside him, watching him as he loaded the gun, and cocked it towards Morpheus's head.  
"...The games over, Morpheus..", he whispered, latching a finger around the trigger.  
  
Elise rounded the corner, arms crossed over her chest, feet scuffling along the concrete sidewalk as she made her way down the street - not sure exactly where she was headed, considering she had not a clue what the Oracle meant. Besides, if she had meant going back to Morpheus, it was too late for that. She had already decided not to play by his rules any longer. He was too strict, too hardheaded for her means of thinking. She liked her own freedom of mind.  
As she turned the second corner of the street, she quickly paused, noticing the two dressed in black suits, almost running directly into them. Morpheus, up ahead, unaware, as he walked alongside Trinity. She glanced carefully, noticing the gun cocked towards Morpheus, in what appeared to be an Agents hand, she stumbled forward. "Hey!", her reaction was abrupt, and caught her, and the man who was trying to shoot Morpheus off-guard. He turned, surprised, the gun blasting off in her direction. She tried to move, jerking out of the way as it sliced through the side of her chest, causing her to stumble forward, hard, onto the concrete.  
Morpheus turned quickly, noticing the Agents right away. One, he was not familiar with, the girl, which he was questionable to assume wasn't an Agent. Then, Smith, on the other hand, whom he had thought was well taken care of by now, but apparently was still on the loose.  
" Morpheus...", Smith's cocky smile arose from underneath his shaded eyes, " and Trinity never the less.. and their little faithful rescuer...". Elise groaned from the ground, withering out of consciousness. "Damn it..", Trinity whispered to Morpheus, noting Elise sprawled on the ground behind the two, "Looks like Elise got herself into more trouble..". Morpheus scowled, leaning closer into Trinity. "On my word, I want you to run", he whispered. He took a step forward, looking to Smith, eyes narrowed slightly. He snapped his fingers on his right hand, and in that instant, Trinity took off down the street.  
Smith didn't budge, at least for a moment, the cocky grin refusing to wipe from his face. Instead, suddenly from the alleyways down the street poured more men in black suits. More Agents, Morpheus thought, as he watched them, dumbstruck. They neared closer, closing in on Trinity as she battled for escape, and he realized. More Smiths.  
  
Neo stood up, abruptly, after Link unhooked his plug in his neck, allowing himself to recover from the green-codes that suddenly disappeared from his mind, once again. Bullseye jerked up, shortly after - still not used to the shock of coming back to reality. He looked to Neo, and stood up, shaking still. "...What did you mean by..'I'm ready'"?, he questioned, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm where the cord originally was.  
Neo stood up, crossing his arms, as he looked to Link, who nodded to him. " I meant, your ready to actually go into the Matrix, Bullseye. To do what we intended you to do". He patted his shoulder, looking to Link for a moment. " I want you to set us up, fully loaded with everything we're going to need in there, Link. Give the boy a couple of guns and a blade to work with...", Neo smirked, casting a quick glance to Bullseye, who was staring at him dumbfounded. "How did you know I was good with a sword?", he started, still staring. Neo smiled, looking back to Link, nodding and then setting himself back in his chair. "I'd suggest hopping back up in that seat of yours..", Neo nodded to Bullseye, " We're not quite done with work yet..". The boy nodded, slipping back into the seat, silently. He closed his eyes, for a brief moment, and then, the next second, when he opened them again, he and Neo were standing face to face in the middle of a busy intersection of downtown New York City.  
'Ppppzzzzzzt!' A car flew beside Bullseye, and he turned, abruptly, noticing his startling new attire. Stretching down the length of him - since he was tall, it stretched quite a ways, dragging the ground a bit, where his black boots stuck out. Underneath the trench coat, was a silver vest, and a black undershirt, and black pants to finish it off. He felt under his left chest pocket, where a loaded desert eagle laid at rest. Snapped around his waist was a leather sheath, holding a most peculiar weapon to the Matrix team. A long, double bladed rapier, with a fancy touch at the top, extending over the side of the sheath. Long twisting blades extended from the hilt of the blade, which, like his shotgun, lay at rest at his side. He let a small, rather pleased smile curve to his lips, adjusting his glasses - much like Morpheus's that hung to his nose, but were touched with a greenish tint to the black lenses, when it hit the light just right - as he looked to Neo. "I think I'm beginning to like this place, Neo. I think I'm beginning to like it a lot..."  
Just as he began to speak, he noticed the girl, down the street, merely a couple hundred feet away, lying helpless. He recognized her right away, and before Neo could say otherwise, he had taken off in a mad-dash, toward her. Neo watched as he took out in a jolt, and he noticed where he was headed. Loaded down the sides of the street, as he turned, was his worst nightmare, yet again. Agent Smiths. Hundreds of Agent Smiths.  
As soon as Bullseye had reached Elise, he was down on the ground, inspecting the rather large gaping wound that sat on her left part of her chest. She looked as though she had been shot by one of the two Agents, and he was assuming it had probably been Agent Smith, considering his dislike of her, and all the rest of the team in general.  
Suddenly, a shadow cast over his hand, as he reached for a corner of her shirt, to inspect the wound further. He looked up, and the instant he had, he regretted it. Agent Meryl stared down at him, her eye twitching in a most peculiar way. He decided to run for it, after that, picking up Elise, in an instant, and breaking out in a run, down the opposite side of the street, with Elise. Past Neo, past the billion Agent Smiths, he could defiantly tell something was up with the speed of his running. It was normal, and he could tell, as he continued down the street, hesitant to look back behind him, as he turned a corner into a alleyway, positive the Agent was behind him.  
He didn't know how he did it, but the instant he was around the corner, into the alleyway, he continued running as he clasped the cell- phone against his shoulder and ear. "Link! This is Bullseye! I'm in a shit- load of trouble here..", he cursed under his breath, as he tripped, the phone slipping a bit. Link chuckled from the other side of the phone, as he calmed his friend, "There's a door up ahead. Just, watch out for it. Its going to be on your right. Then there's going to be another door, two doors down on your left that your going to turn into. Now, go!". He tossed the phone after Link had finished, spotting a fence up ahead. He cursed under his breath, but quickly reassured himself, as the door appeared in his view, up ahead. He slammed hard into it, hearing footsteps behind him, he got faster as he clattered down the hall, holding Elise tightly. "Hang in there, Elise", he whispered, slamming into the other door, hearing the phone ring as he passed. He quickly reached for the phone, lifting up the receiver quickly, still holding Elise. He turned, back, towards the door, a gun raising to his forehead, in a matter of an instant.  
"Answer the phone and your dead".  
  
Note from Disclaimer: :D!!!!! I got you on a cliff-hanger don't I?! Aren't I just plain EVIL?! Hehehe! Anyhow, I promise I'll update sooner or later. I've been (not really but thats beside the point) busy lately..(*cough*) and, I've just actually, truthfully have been laaaaaazy. Anyhow, I've got a JAMES TAYLOR concert tonight, but I promise I'll update with Chapter 3, really soon! :D Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! In the meantime, Will our hero, Bullseye rescue Elise (a.k.a Digit) in time...?! Will Bullseye get shot by whoever has the gun to his head?.. Find out next Chapter! Muhahaha! Till then! ^.- 


	6. Truth

Note from Disclaimer:  
:D Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry about the big delay on the Third Chapter. I'm so evil. I've been.. Oh...? What have I been doing. Listening to James Taylor, and Metallica's new album that just came out "St. Anger". Which, by the way, if your a fan. AWESOME! :D! Anyhow, I've finally got the 3rd Chapter, and I promise its a pretty good one. Little bit of major footage on the way. And, by the way. My other Fan-Fiction... I think it was a Spanish name, can't think of it at the moment.. like.. Findigo Amor? That's it, I think. Its Spanish for "Make Believe Love" and its Elise's view of that dream that they're stuck in at the end of this Chapter. I didn't post the WHOLE thing, for obvious reasons. Its VERY graphic, and I'm praying if I post it, that Fan-Fiction won't kick me off the sight for posting such.. um.. shall I say... 'interesting' stuff. It IS very powerful though, and I think it has a lot of meaning to it. So, if you do want to check that out, its going to be up at my Fan Fiction Website on Tripod.com. If you don't know the address, its on my Bio page, or  
  
is the web link. Copy and paste. :D Anyhow, hope you enjoy Chapter 3. I'll bring up some more Chapters soon. And for those of you crazy Agent Fan's out there. Agent Meryl is in Chapter 4, and it'll be up soon! I promise! :D Later guys! Happy Reading :D PS: If you like this one, and haven't read my crazy funny one. Check it out. "The Sole Survivor".  
  
Bullseye just stared directly at the Agent, not moving. Meryl repeated herself, once again, "Answer that phone.. and your dead". He began to smile, slowly, still holding Elise, as he continued to hold the phone near his ear. He inched it slightly closer, clearing his throat, and moving his unused hand, inches from her face, waving slightly, as he, and Elise both disappeared into green codes.  
"Damn it!", she hissed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Link unplugged Elise first, and she toppled over, laying, still unconscious, on the chair. Then, he went over, unplugging Bullseye shortly after, and he immediately jumped from the chair, rushing over to her.  
"Link. Is she alright...?". Link nodded a bit. "At least she's not dead, Bullseye. Thank the world for that". Bullseye nodded, squatting down with her. Link handed him a wet cloth, cocking a brow, curiously, at the worried look plastered across his friends face. "...Hey..", he squatted down next to him, curiously, "What're you freaking out about...? She's alive.. Chill...". James refused to respond, cleaning her frivolously with the cloth, until the blood had been removed from the sides of her face. His brown eyes narrowed a bit as he worked.  
Why was he so worried about her...? What was he thinking? It was just a girl. Some random girl that was picked to help with the missions. She wasn't anything special to him... He paused, his fingertips trailing over her cheek. Something seemed so familiar about her. He just couldn't place it exactly.  
Just then, Tank entered - noticing the two, distraught and he nudged Link a bit, handing him a stack of papers.  
"Morpheus wants to see you two, immediately," Tank muttered. Link nodded, still awestruck as he watched Bullseye tower over Elise, devastated.  
"I'll go," Link broke his own concentration, looking down for a moment and then over at Tank.  
"Bullseye...?," Tank looked toward the door.  
"I'm staying here with her," he whispered, brushing the sides of her face.  
"But why?," Tank questioned back, "Who cares about Digit? She's probably fine anyways and probably what Morpheus ha--".  
"I care about her," he said calmly back, "and I'm not going. Morpheus can wait as far as I'm concerned".  
"Fine. Suit yourself," Tank shrugged, stepping inside. Link gave his friend a last pat on the back, leaning in towards him again, so they were eye-to-eye.  
"She'll be fine, he assured him, sitting back up and sliding the hatch open on the door, turning to leave, "I promise". He didn't know what exactly that had meant, but he took his friends word, looking back to Digit.  
He cleaned the blood from her clothes, not sure of where the bullet hole had hit.  
"Bullseye...," Tank hovered overtop of him, watching curiously, "Do you think she is going to be okay..?". He stared at her for a moment, and then looked to Tank, his eyes in this constant state of confusion - almost like he was scared, but was afraid to admit it.  
"Tank - I want you to hook us back up. Send us back into the Matrix". Tank looked at him like he was insane, "Why do you want me to do that?! You're going to kill her!". Bullseye scowled, standing up quickly, falling back into his own chair.  
"I suggest you plug me in, Tank, or I'll do it myself". Several seconds passed and he was engulfed by the sounds of the metal clicking in his neck, and then he was out, in the chair. In the Matrix. Or so he thought.....  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tank shoved the needle-like plug into the rather oblong socket on Elises clammy neck, cursing under his breath at the two. Bullseye was too cocky for his liking, and Elise always managed to screw things up some how, and deserting the team under such harsh conditions, she should be the one thanking him afterwards for doing this for her.  
Suddenly he heard beeping behind him at the computer and he turned, noticing the different fuzzy lines dashing across the screen, where the codes for the Matrix should've been.  
"What the hell is going on?", he muttered, beside himself. If that wasn't the Matrix, then where were Digit and Bullseye?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bullseye had opened his eyes to darkness. He tried to stand up, but after a moment of briefly thinking the situation over, he suddenly felt like he was having one of those dreams where he was just watching.  
Suddenly, it was like a movie began flashing before his eyes. "You don't need him Elise" "Bullseye" "Hey." "Hey." "What's wrong?"  
What's going on, he wondered, watching Elise and him on the side of her bed. Talking.  
"...I...I love you.."  
He stared almost exactly like he saw himself staring directly in front of him. Wide-eyed, and unbelieving. This couldn't be the Matrix. This couldn't be real, he thought. What was it then?  
I must be dreaming, he reassured himself, stunned as he watched himself kiss her. Passionately. Like he had only kissed the girl from his past. And he couldn't describe the familiarity it felt to him.  
He watched himself unclothe her, carefully, gently, like he would have imagined himself doing. If he ever would have, to her. He watched him touch her, in places he never dreamed of touching her. He could feel the sensations, as he began realizing, he was in this dream too. Feeling it, imagining it. And suddenly reality began to take control, and before he could even think otherwise, there he was. Making love to her. And he could feel it, and live it.  
And he loved it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tank heard sounds coming from the headset, but most of it was just static.  
He tried for a third time, dialing Elise and then James cell phones. Both buzzed and then dialed out busy.  
"Damn it, you two! Where are you?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bullseye"  
I heard the name and instantly I was awake. Home? On the Neb? My eyes drifted downward to the warm, comfortable, but then again, naked, body that lay against me. I stared for several seconds into her dark brown eyes, refusing to believe that any of what had happened hours ago, was really real. My eyes drifted slowly to the digital clock. 4:55 a.m. I felt her breath on my cheek, and it nearly drowned me with emotions, once again. I fought her down my chest, letting her hold me still, with the most awkward sensations in my stomach, trying to settle themselves.  
"Elise?", I whispered to her, a hand around her shoulders, awkward still, "What am I doing here? Where are we?". She nuzzled my rough cheek with hers, and I fought back driving sensations to hold her in my arms, and forget what was happening entirely.  
God she was so beautiful.....  
I shook my head, and ended up shaking her too. "Bullseye!", she gasped, shocked by my outburst. I held her close, the awkwardness growing less and less by the second.  
Just to touch her, one more time. To be with her, it had to be worth it.  
I realized my face was inches from hers, and my breath had developed to a heavy pace to it again. I had not ever even slightly had thoughts of Elise being any more than just a friend. A person to go to when I needed comfort. When I needed sanity.  
My lips brushed hers, hers mine - and I pulled her close, my kiss forceful, but in the same sense powerful and with meaning. I could feel her chest against mine - her hands wrapped around my waste, touching me so softly. She kissed me back, taking short gasping breaths in between interlocking ourselves together.  
Suddenly in the midst of our embrace, the truth dawned on me.  
" Digit," I gasped during a break in our kisses, "Elise", "Elise...I love you, Elise". I kissed her again, feeling her fingers brushing my skin. I trembled, kissing the sides of her face, her cheeks, her ears, her eyes. "I love you... I really... I really am sure I love you". She kissed my nose, and then we kissed one another, briefly again, before she broke it, whispering the five most wonderful words from her lips to my ear, that I had ever heard.  
" I love you too, Bullseye".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tank was scrambling, typing code after code after code into the computer, frantically. It had been almost seven hours, and Morpheus, Neo, and even Trinity, moments earlier had all come in, wondering where one of the two of them were.  
He was running out of ideas, and as much as he hated to do it, if he didn't find a way to get them back soon, he would have to unplug them both. Elise. Elise didn't matter much to the crew anyway, and they were just using James for "target" purposes, to destroy Agent Meryl. So what was the point of keeping either of them alive, if it potentially had a risk of letting the Agents out of the Matrix, to harm Morpheus or one of the other Neb members.  
"seven seven five, thirty-three dash nineteen seventy-seven sixty-two dash...", he said the codes out loud as he typed them. The error message flashed on the screen again, and Tank slammed his hands down across the keyboard. "Argh!". He ran his hands through his jet-black hair, a little musty with age, wondering what he had left to do. He looked to Elise, snarling at her, almost. How was it possible to hate someone, and love them at the same time? Was it even, he thought, looking back to the flashing error message on the computer. If I don't do something soon, something's might escape the Matrix and make it back here. For all I know, this could be a virus eating them alive, and I'm putting them in more pain than I need to, he thought.  
He sighed, as he stood up, walking over to Elise, putting a hand, slowly under the table. He gripped the cord loosely around his fingertips, biting his lower lip. It was hard for him to even think about doing this - never-the-less actually even doing it. To someone he actually cared about, even though she had betrayed them all.  
"I'm sorry Elise...," he whispered, looking back to the screen once more, before turning back to the chair with Elise, " I even thought I loved you...", he whispered, parting the hairs from the side of her unconscious face. He squeezed his eyes shut, forgetting about it, and with one last deep breath, he yanked the cord from the back of head, stumbling back onto the hard aluminum floors....  
  
Note from Disclaimer: (again...) :D Hehe. I'm so evil with the cliff- hangers. I love you guys!!! Haha! That's why I've determined I have to irritate you to death with "what if" questions. :D Cause its fuuuuuun and I know your going to be irritating the daylights out of me! Sorry I took so long again. But hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter, and are wickedly anticipating the 4th Chapter! Stay tuned! Stay focused! And PLEASE, keep on reading and reviewing! :D See you later - and I promise, soon - with Chapter Four! :D Happy Reading! 


End file.
